


Moriarty x Reader: Did You Miss Me?

by KingOfHearts709



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/M, Moriarty - Freeform, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh, you certainly did miss him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moriarty x Reader: Did You Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what happened here. xoxo

You flicked through the channels on your TV, trying to find something of decency to watch. There was never anything interesting on; game shows, reality shows, talk shows. It's all you could find on your Saturday night.  
"Okay, what's on the BBC..." you muttered as you turned to BBC America. A repeat of Top Gear flickered on the screen in the dark room. You smirked when you saw Benedict Cumberbatch go and sit on the car seat couch, fans cheering all around him. You gave a slight chuckle and sat back to watch the re-run.  
Too bad Sherlock wasn't on the Masterpiece Mystery channel tonight.  
"Where's a psychopath when you need one?" you asked yourself as you fixated your eyes on the ceiling.  
Maybe you could write something later on. You already had an idea for a FanFiction, but it wasn't ready to go on the computer yet. You still had some tweaks to make before it formulated into fluent words.  
A crackle on the screen jumped you away from your thoughts. You picked up your remote, trying to fix the screen, but it only got worse.  
"Oh, and right when he started his lap!" you groaned as you flopped sideways. The crackling on the screen got louder, and you went to turn off the television.  
It wouldn't let you.  
What was that sound? You heard a slight distorted voice emitting from the screen, but you couldn't make out what it said. You caught one word, "miss." It sounded like a question, but you didn't finish thinking when a knock at the door appeared. You jumped, then took a steady breath, ignoring the TV and going to answer the door. Pulling it open, a tall man stood in the doorway. You squinted at him. He looked strangely familiar.  
"Don't I know you from somewhere?" you asked him as you tilted your head to the right. He smiled, a little creepily, and pulled out a rag.  
Before you knew it, you were out cold.  
***  
"Oh, God..." you groaned as you awoke. You were sitting in the ground, not strapped to anything, and thankfully, not delusional from the chloroform. Or whatever it was that made you pass out.  
"Thank you, Sebastian," a voice rang out. Irish. "I'll take it from here." You blinked and looked up to see a blurred man in a fancy suit walking towards you.  
"Oh, okay, before you, you know, kill me or something, can you tell me where I am?" you asked as you rubbed your eyes.  
"It wouldn't be any fun if you knew," the Irish voice answered. You laughed and opened your eyes wider, your vision improving by the second.  
You were almost sure who was standing above you now.  
"Hi," you breathed out nonchalantly, as if you weren't going to get a bomb or something stuck onto your body.  
"Hmm, this is going to be quite a fun game," he chirped, and knelt down next to you.  
"Jim, if you're going to be seductive, you can come up with something better than that." He furrowed his brow at you.  
"Who said I was being seductive?"  
"When aren't you?" He shrugged and stood up.  
"Fair enough." He turned away from you. "Sebastian!" Seconds later, the man who had drugged you appeared in a flash. You thought you recognized him.  
"Yeah, boss?" he asked.  
"I think I might keep this one," Jim stated and twisted his head to you, to which you grinned. "She's very... interesting." Sebastian nodded and took his statement to mean for him to leave, which he did. After, he turned around to you and motioned you to stand.  
"Where do I get a say in this?" you asked curiously as you stood.  
"You don't," he smiled mischievously. That was enough to make you break. You grinned like a madwoman and jumped him, throwing your arms round his neck and tackling him to the ground.  
"Westwood," he strained to get out, as you were laying on top of him.  
"But don't you have other suits?" you reminded, grinning even wider.  
"Yes, but I do like this one."  
"You can wash it."  
"That might take hours." You pushed yourself up and rolled off of him, laying on your back so he could get up.  
"Where's the brilliant consulting criminal part of you that I haven't seen yet?" you asked as he sat up and brushed off the front of his jacket.  
"Dead," he answered.  
"Oh, that's right, you shot yourself. How did you survive that?"  
"Secret." He held up a finger to his lips, and you did the same.  
"You were great, you know," you commented as you dropped your hand down. "Those murders, utterly fantastic. A shame you had to disappear for all that time." You turned to look at him, and didn't expect to see the faraway look in his eyes as he looked ahead.  
"Yes, a pity..." he grimaced. "Although, that was rather the point."  
"And you're still going to keep me." He nodded, and turned his sideways in thought.  
"Yes, I suppose I will."  
"Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep." You yawned. You were extremely tired from all that's happened, and right now, it didn't quite matter what you slept on so long as you slept. You slowly drifted to sleep, just barely aware of a pair of arms picking you up.  
***  
Your eyes wrenched open.  
Please, please, please let me still be with Moriarty, you silently begged. As if on cue, there was a knock at the open door.  
And he muttered four words.  
"Did you miss me?"


End file.
